1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card processing unit including a communication antenna for communication with a non-contact IC card, and a card issuing device equipped with such a card processing unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally known is a non-contact IC card processing device including a communication antenna for communication with a non-contact IC card (For example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-13633 (“JP 2004-13633”). A non-contact IC card processing device described in JP 2004-13633 includes two transfer rollers for transferring a non-contact IC card, and two pressing rollers that are so placed as to face and bias themselves to the transfer rollers.
In the non-contact IC card processing device, the transfer rollers are placed at a lower side of a transfer path for the non-contact IC card, while the pressing rollers are placed at a higher side of the transfer path. Furthermore, in the non-contact IC card processing device, the pressing rollers are so supported as to be rotatable at a lower side of a connecting member formed as a rectangular slot with an opening toward a side of the transfer path, while the connecting member is biased toward a lower direction by using a coil spring.
Thus, in the non-contact IC card processing device described in JP 2004-13633, the connecting member for supporting the two pressing rollers placed at the higher side of the transfer path is so formed as to be a rectangular slot. Therefore, between the two pressing rollers at the higher side of the transfer path, there can exist a space for placing a communication antenna.
Furthermore, the non-contact IC card processing device described in JP 2004-13633 is composed of a read/write processing section to carry out a recording process and a reproducing process for the non-contact IC card as well as a printing section to carry out a printing process for the non-contact IC card, for which data processing is carried out in the read/write processing section, in an integrated manner.
Placed in the read/write processing section described in JP 2004-13633 are the communication antenna, the transfer rollers for transferring the non-contact IC card toward the communication antenna, and the pressing rollers that are so placed as to face and bias themselves to the transfer rollers.